Le Roi de Pique, la Reine de Trèfle et le Valet de Coeur
by SmallWingsofFreedom
Summary: Alors que Cal et Tara sont coincé depuis trois semaines dans les limbes, leur ennui n'a plus de limite. Jusqu'a ce qu'Archange leur face une étrange proposition : Un jeu de carte terrien où le perdant doit alors retirer un vêtement... Rated M pour le contenu sexuellement explicite. Threesome Archange/Tara/Caliban.


Hello ! Ceci est un court extrait de ce qui se passe dans les Limbes, en rapport avec le texte que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire et qui est une version du tome 10.

Cette courte histoire reprend les personnages et l'univers des livres Tara Duncan qui appartiennent à Sophie Audouin Mamikonian.

Ceci ne se passe pas réellement, ni dans les vrais livres de Sophie, ni même dans l'histoire que j'écris actuellement. C'est juste un passage écrit en l'air, histoire de me décharger de mes idées érotiques uhuh. Cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur "Le Mariage du Siècle", que j'écris actuellement.

Ne jugez pas cette histoire sur son taux de réalisme. Evidemment, j'imagine mal les personnages réagir de cette manière. C'était juste vraiment histoire d'écrire quelque chose.

On m'a demandé d'écrire des chapitres à contenus mature pour les couples Tara/Archange et Tara/Cal, aimant bien les deux couples, j'ai choisis de plutôt faire un threesome.

Alors gare aux âmes sensibles. Vous aurez été prévenues. Fanfic' à contenu mature contenant des scènes sexuellement explicites.

Sorry, i'm not sorry.

* * *

- Je m'ennuiiiie.

Tara gémit, affalée dans l'un des superbes canapés de sa luxueuse suite. Ça allait bientôt faire trois semaines qu'ils étaient piégés dans les limbes et les divertissements proposés par Archange étaient loin d'être aussi amusant que ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir sur AutreMonde.

C'est de cette façon qu'ils avaient participé à des réceptions interminables et ennuyeuses qui portaient pour la plupart sur l'introduction des bébés phoques dans les limbes, de la minéralisation du Cristal ou encore la reproduction des sauterelles.

Autant de thèmes qui semblaient passionner les Démons mais qui plongeaient les deux AutreMondiens dans une sorte de torpeur indescriptible.

Cal et Tara venaient justement de réchapper à l'une de ces soirées, cette fois ci en l'honneur de Dumpy, un Spatchoune crée entièrement en laboratoire, qui avait l'adorable particularité d'être rose vif. Presque toutes les Limbes avaient été en ébullition face à la _fantastique_ nouvelle. Mais malgré tout l'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient essayé d'afficher, les deux amis étaient restés de marbre lorsqu'Archange était venu les retrouver, ravi, pour leur annoncer l'heureux évènement.

- Moi aussi, je m'ennuie. Grommela Cal.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ami, il était assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le dossier d'un fauteuil et jouait à brûler des morceaux de tapisseries à l'aide de sa magie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Arrête ! Le décorateur d'intérieur risque encore d'aller se plaindre de nous à Archange !

- M'en fous.

Et il fit jaillir une nouvelle flemme dorée qui vint lécher un bout de rideau. Tara ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment avant de se vautrer à nouveau dans le fond de son canapé, les yeux aux plafonds.

- Tu savais que le motif représentant une Kalorna était répété 678 fois ?

- Non.

Puis avec flegme, il mit le feu au fauteuil en face de lui, ce qui fit hurler la jeune fille.

- CALIBAN DAL SALAN. EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ BIEN CESSER TOUT DE SUITE DE REDUIRE CETTE PIECE EN CENDRE ?

- Hrrrmpf. Grogna-t-il avant de se lever et de se jeter sur le canapé de Tara. J'en ai plus que marre de cet endroit.

- Pareil… Mais moi je ne mets pas le feu aux meubles. Rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

Ils soupirèrent de concert et fermèrent les yeux, laissant leur esprit vagabonder. Ils rêvaient chacun de fêtes immenses, avec des danseurs, de la musique, des feux d'artifices. Ils bavaient d'envie à la simple idée d'une excursion et chacun se remémorait en boucle leurs aventures, regrettant presque leurs violents affrontements avec Magister, le dangereux maître des Sangraves.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à s'endormir, terrassé d'ennuis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à un Archange rayonnant.

- Laissez-moi deviner… Commença Cal, la bouche pâteuse. Vous venez de crée un Bééé violet ?

Tara laissa échapper un faible ricanement avant de se re-pelotonner contre Cal, s'attendant elle aussi à être conviée à une nouvelle réception en l'honneur d'un quelconque nouvel animal que les scientifiques d'Archange auraient enfin réussi à créer.

Pourtant, le sourire du Démon s'accentua et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé occupé par Tara et Cal, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Pas encore ! Non, ce que je veux vous proposer, c'est un jeu ! Il vient de la Terre, ce sera sûrement très amusant !

Les deux AutreMondiens levèrent de concert un identique sourcil mi surpris, mi sceptique. Ce fût Tara qui prit la parole en premier.

- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé la règle des Petits Chevaux ?

- Les Petits Chevaux ? Comment cela se joue ? Demanda Archange, se penchant brusquement en avant, la mine prodigieusement intéressé.

- Laissez-tomber. Soupira Tara. C'est quoi votre jeu ?

- Le strip poker ! S'écrira Archange, le visage fendu d'un immense sourire.

Tara se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et étouffa une exclamation d'horreur. Cal leva les sourcils et se redressa légèrement, intrigué par la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Et il consiste à quoi ? Ce strip poker ?

- Eh bien c'est un jeu de poker, un jeu de cartes. Mais le perdant doit à chaque fois retirer un vêtement !

- Retirer un vêtement ?!

Le regard de Cal coula vers Tara et un grand sourire vint subitement éclairer son visage. Un vent de panique secoua l'esprit de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle imagina soudain le corps de Cal, entièrement nu. Pire encore, elle s'imagina elle aussi en tenue d'Eve, face à un Archange goguenard.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! S'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais tout à l'heure que tu t'ennuyais ?

- S-Si… M-Mais…

- Allez, Tara Duncan, ne faîtes pas votre rabat-joie ! S'esclaffa Archange en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Les joues de Tara étaient désormais aussi rouges que des tomates et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à regarder les garçons dans les yeux. Elle préférait encore mourir d'ennuie que devoir se mettre nue devant Cal et Archange. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait si elle devait voir l'un des deux jeunes hommes sans ses habits. Elle secoua la tête, catégorique.

- S'il te plait Tara… Susurra sensuellement Cal. Dit toi que nous allons enfin pouvoir nous divertir un peu.

La voix de Cal la mettait au supplice. Elle pinça les lèvres, le visage blanc comme un linge.

- D-D'accord… Mais j-juste deux ou trois tours maximum.

Archange lui servit alors son sourire le plus étincelant, tellement même, qu'il lui fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et qu'elle sentit ses genoux se liquéfier.

- _Alors nous avons un Deal_. Murmura le Démon dans un français impeccable.

C'est de cette façon que Tara s'était retrouvée quelques heures plus tard dans le boudoir privé d'Archange, accompagnée de Cal.

A cause des règles du jeu, Tara avait été obligée de laisser de côté sa Changeline et avait revêtu des vêtements fournis par Archange, c'est-à-dire un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un chemisier rouge bordeaux, une courte veste de cuir et un foulard d'un joli blanc nacré qu'elle avait insisté de porter.

Archange était quand à lui très élégamment vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean noir et d'une cravate large tout aussi noire que son pantalon. Sa tenue contrastait d'ailleurs avec celle de Cal, qui portait quant à lui un simple t-shirt sombre ainsi qu'un jean bleu usé jusqu'à la corde. En comparaison, le jeune voleur avait l'air déjà totalement débraillé face au beau Démon.

Leur seul point commun était l'identique lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans leurs prunelles, obligeamment tournées vers Tara.

La jeune fille déglutit et pris place autour de la table, les mains moites et la gorge serrée. Elle avait très peu joué au poker dans sa vie et n'était pas du tout sûre de pouvoir battre ses deux adversaires qui étaient tous deux ce qu'on pouvait appeler des _maîtres_ dans l'art du bluff et de la manipulation.

- A vous, Caliban Dal Salan, commencez à dealer. Fit Archange en s'asseyant négligemment contre son siège, le regard fixé sur Tara.

Les yeux du jeune voleur s'assombrirent tandis qu'il se laissait gagner par la concentration. Il distribua les cartes puis se cala à son tour contre son dossier, le regard fixé sur son propre jeu.

- Je relance. Commença Archange, le regard coquin tout en caressant paresseusement ses jetons devant lui.

La partie s'était poursuivie ainsi. Archange, taquin et joueur, Caliban, concentré à l'extrême et Tara, pétrifiée à l'idée de perdre, tortillant ses cheveux avec gêne. Au moment de retourner les cartes, chacun s'était regardé dans les yeux, le visage grave.

- Brelan d'As… Murmura Archange avec délice.

- J'ai un full ! S'exclama Cal, le regard soudain victorieux.

- Moi aussi… Chevrota Tara, totalement ébahis par son propre jeu.

Cal se retourna et fusilla la jeune fille du regard. Archange ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais la referma, surpris.

- Alors, montrez vos cartes… Souffla le démon d'une voix rauque.

Presque religieusement, Cal et Tara tirèrent chacun leurs cartes, tous retenaient leur souffle.

- J'ai trois 7 et une paire de dame. Avança Cal en essayant de voir à l'avance le jeu de Tara.

- T-Trois 7… et une paire d'As. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle venait de gagner.

- Oh… Fit Cal, la déception se lisant sans peine sur son visage d'Ange. Très bien, je retire un vêtement et vous Archange, vous en retirez deux. Grommela le garçon en tirant sur son t-shirt.

Tara se retint à grande peine de fermer les yeux, se contentant de simplement fixer ses mains posées sur la table. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait percevoir Archange qui défaisait lentement les boutons de sa chemise et de l'autre côté, Cal qui se retrouvait alors torse nu, balançant son haut sur le bout de la table.  
Le T-shirt du jeune voleur fût ensuite rejoins par la chemise immaculée d'Archange ainsi que sa montre.

- A ton tour de Dealer, Tara. Lui lança Cal en lui donnant le paquet de cartes dans les mains.

Cette fois, plus aucun sourire n'était visible sur le sculptural visage du Roi des Démons. Refroidis par sa défaite, il était désormais tout aussi concentré que Cal, bien décidé à en découdre.

La partie se poursuivis, toujours avec cette même tension palpable qui s'était progressivement installée entre eux. La jeune fille était de plus en plus déconcentrée par les abdos des deux garçons qui l'encadraient. Elle s'efforçait de ne jamais quitter ses cartes des yeux, même si parfois, son regard était instinctivement happé par les sublimes pectoraux des deux jeunes hommes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait d'ailleurs gênés par leur tenue, se contentant simplement de jouer, mortellement sérieux.

- Tara est encore bien trop habillée à mon goût ! Se plaignit Cal alors qu'il venait de perdre une nouvelle manche.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un éblouissant sourire suintant d'innocence. Depuis le début de la partie, elle n'avait perdu que sa veste et ses sandales, tandis qu'Archange ne portait plus que son jean et Caliban son caleçon ainsi que ses chaussettes. Dans la mesure où elle était encore plus que convenablement habillée et qu'elle fixait résolument son jeu, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait s'estimer satisfaite.

Au tour suivant, ce fût Archange qui perdit la partie. Le beau démon affichait un visage sombre, apparemment mécontent de la tournure que prenait le jeu.

- Votre pantalon, Archange. Lui sourit malicieusement Tara.

- Calmez vos hormones, Tara Duncan, je m'apprêtais à l'enlever. Répondit-il aussitôt en plissant les paupières.

La jeune fille sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues, troublée par la remarque du Démon, elle bafouilla avant de résolument fixer ses cartes, s'interdisant consciencieusement de relever la tête. Pourtant le ricanement d'Archange ne lui échappa pas, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa gêne.

Lorsqu'Archange lui distribua son jeu, Tara ne put s'empêcher de jurer silencieusement. Elle n'avait qu'un quatre et un sept. C'était plutôt une mauvaise main.

Son blêmissement s'accentua encore lorsqu'Archange posa sur le tapis deux dames et un as.

- Flush ! S'écria le Démon, victorieux, à la fin de la partie.

- Hrrm… Brelan de dame… Marmonna Cal, la mine déconfite.

- J-Je… Paire de quatre. Lâcha la jeune fille d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Deux immenses sourires se peignirent alors sur le visage de Cal et d'Archange.

- Ahh… Cela signifie que vous devez enlever deux vêtements. Susurra Archange de sa voix grave en se penchant légèrement sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre encore plus en avant son impeccable musculature.

- Non ! Cal… Je t'en prie ! Supplia la jeune fille en se tournant vers son ami.

- Désolé, c'est le jeu. Chacun son tour, Tara. Se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en retirant ses chaussettes.

La jolie blonde fût parcourue d'un frisson qui exprimait à la fois sa crainte et son désir lorsqu'elle entreprit de retirer son foulard. Après une longue inspiration et sentant peser sur elle les regards de Cal et d'Archange, elle défit lentement son chemiser, consciente que chacun de ses mouvements étaient attentivement épiés.

- Qu'elle allumeuse ! S'exclama le beau Démon en éclatant de rire.

Désormais rouge comme une pivoine, Tara s'empara de ses cartes pour tenter de cacher sa poitrine du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentait que la partie commençait à dériver en eaux troubles et cela la mettait très mal à l'aise. D'un côté elle aurait aimé s'enfuir de la pièce en courant, de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver l'envie de caresser les épaules musclées d'Archanges qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa douce respiration, ainsi que les magnifiques abdos de Cal qui se contractaient à chacun de ses rires. Elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise, pendant que le jeune voleur continuait de distribuer les cartes.

Archange dût combattre son envie de sourire lorsqu'il vu sa propre main. Il avait déjà une paire d'As. _Cette fois-ci Tara… Tu vas te retrouver au même stade que nous_. Pensa-t-il malicieusement.

Pendant cette manche-là, Tara se sentie vraiment troublée. Son soutien-gorge ne cachait pas grand-chose et elle sentait que chacunes de ses courbes étaient délicatement soulignées par la lumière couchante du soleil qui s'épanouissait dans la pièce. Elle percevait également les regards enfiévrés des deux hommes sur elle et curieusement, cela provoquait des remous dans son bas ventre, comme si une nuée de papillons avait décidé de s'y installer.

Elle fit l'erreur de relever la tête et de croiser le regard de Cal. Elle étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'elle perçu une indubitable trace d'envie dans ce regard gris acier qu'elle adorait tant.

Archange a qui la scène n'avait évidemment pas échappé ne parvint pas à retenir un léger grognement rauque qui s'échappa de ses lèvres serrés. Tara se tourna alors vers lui, tandis qu'impassible, il soutenait son regard. Ses prunelles étaient animées d'une étincelle semblable à celle qui brillait dans les yeux de Cal.  
Du désir.

La gorge soudainement très sèche, la jeune fille se concentra sur la partie en cours, sentant que la situation lui échappait lentement. Elle pouvait sentir son propre cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine.

Elle perdit cette manche-là. Heureusement pour elle, elle était parvenue à finir avant Cal, ce qui l'obligeait à ne retirer qu'un seul vêtement. Elle fit glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses, dévoilant ses longues jambes dorées. Les regards de ses deux partenaires de jeu s'y arrêtèrent longuement, aucun d'eux ne pouvant masquer le sourire de loup qui s'étalait désormais sur leurs lèvres.

Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Cal devait lui aussi retirer un vêtement alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon.

Il fit l'effort d'être pudique et replia ses jambes contre lui afin de masquer au maximum son anatomie, et probablement son érection naissante.

Le rouge était à nouveau monté aux joues de Tara. Elle ne put s'empêcher de supplier :

- S'il vous plait, c'est le dernier tour !

- D'accord. C'est le dernier. De toute façon vous perdrez aussi cette partie. Lui glissa Archange tout près de son oreille d'une voix taquine et enjôleuse.

Elle frémit mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus de la peur.

Tout se jouait désormais pendant ce dernier tour de carte. Jamais Tara ne s'était sentie aussi tendue, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

- Full. Fit simplement Cal en posant ses cartes sur la table.

- J'ai la suite. Murmura Tara en posant son regard sur Archange, dans l'attente anxieuse de sa réponse.

- Moi aussi. Répondit le Démon dans un souffle.

- Montrez vos jeux… Fit Cal, soudainement très tendu.

Tara posa sa main la première, une boule coincée dans le fond de la gorge.

_Huit. Neuf. Dix. Valet. Dame. _

A son tour, le beau Démon entreprit de tirer ses cartes, avec une lenteur exaspérante.

_Neuf. Dix. Valet. Dame. Roi._

- Je crois que je remporte la partie. Fit-il d'une voix totalement neutre.

- N-Noon…

Tara se sentit soudain très mal, se rendant compte qu'elle allait devoir céder l'un de ses sous-vêtement. Mais alors qu'elle restait pétrifiée, incapable de bouger, Cal s'était rapprochée d'elle et sans la quitter une seule fois des yeux, posa ses mains chaudes dans son dos. Il entreprit de défaire son soutien-gorge. Les yeux de Tara s'agrandirent tandis qu'Archange s'était comme par enchantement matérialisé à son côté, ses lèvres taquinant le lobe de son oreille.

- Vous avez perdu. Murmura-t-il doucement en commençant à mordiller la courbe de sa mâchoire.

La respiration de Tara se fit haletante alors que Cal promenait lentement ses mains le longs de ses hanches, enfonçant ses pouces dans sa peau. Elle frémit en sentant sa poitrine nue contre son dos.

Chaque contact, chaque caresse embrasait son corps de milliards de sensations. Elle ne parvenait même plus à savoir à qui appartenait les mains qui lui firent habilement écarter les cuisses. Ni a qui étaient les lèvres qui se pressaient contre sa gorge, mordillant sa clavicule avec un mélange de tendresse et de passion.

Un gémissement lui échappa mais une bouche chaude et douce vint étouffer son cri en se pressant contre la sienne. L'un des garçons s'était glissé entre ses jambes qu'elle enroula par réflexe autours de sa taille. Une autre bouche se saisit de l'un de ses tétons, elle poussa un cri de plaisir alors qu'Archange capturais à nouveau ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Un grondement sourd résonna depuis la poitrine de Cal lorsqu'il poussa son sexe dur et chaud dans son intimité. Elle gémit contre les lèvres du Démon qui se faisant toujours plus pressant, il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à briser ses défenses et passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle secousse la parcourue. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna totalement.

_C-Comment… Est-ce qu'on en est… Arrivé là ? _

Elle était totalement offerte et ne se rappelait déjà plus de comment le reste de ses sous-vêtements lui avaient été enlevés, ni comment ceux d'Archange avaient été retirés. Deux pairs de mains glissaient sur ses hanches, comme si elles dansaient un ballet complexe, se promenant sur chacune de ses zones érogènes et lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs.

La nuit était désormais tombée. Dans la pénombre de la chambre d'Archange, Tara pouvait distinguer les corps des deux garçons pressés contre elle. Ses jambes étaient étroitement emmêlées à celles de Cal tandis que la main d'Archange reposait doucement dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle se sentait bien. Heureuse. Comme si elle était, pour la première fois de sa vie, pleine et entière.

Dans la moiteur du lit, elle entendait leurs lentes respirations, tous deux dormaient désormais profondément. Si elle avait au départ eut peur d'avoir à faire l'amour avec les deux garçons en même temps, ils avaient avec une facilité déconcertante balayés ses craintes.

Bien qu'elle se sente encore un peu endolorie, elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, tout son corps était détendu. C'était sans doute lié aux multiples orgasmes qu'elle avait eut pendant cette soirée mouvementée, mais pourtant une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui soufflait que s'était peut-être simplement parce que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu à choisir.  
Elle avait obtenu les deux hommes qu'elle aimait et qu'elle désirait.

Et puis, ils avaient eu raison : Le strip poker était vraiment un moyen efficace de lutter contre l'ennuie.

Elle sourit à cette pensée, alors qu'elle plongeait lentement dans le sommeil, le corps chaud de ses deux amants blottis contre le sien.

* * *

Voilà ! Ahah, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Rawrr ! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, l'idée de faire une partie de strip-poker qui dégénère en threesome avec Archange Tara et Cal était beaucoup trop tentante pour moi !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bisouuuuus !


End file.
